Don't You Remember
by texmex327
Summary: I am currently obsessed with Adele's song Don't You Remember and this is what came of it. Its Deeks & Kensi, in the future, if she keeps pushing him away. Current mood - sad & depressed. Sad & depressed means I want to write and then this happens.
1. Chapter 1

**DEEKS:**

He doesn't know how long he stood in front of that mailbox, looking at the envelope in his hand. He had finally gotten his chance at happiness and he wanted to shout it out to the world. He hadn't told his fiancée that he was inviting _her_; in fact, he hadn't told her about her at all. Some things were better left unsaid, and _she_ would have been one of them. He thought about not sending the invitation; after all, they had not ended things on the best note. He took one more look at the name on the invitation and watched it fall into the mailbox. Part of him hoped that she would take a look at the invitation and pitch it, but the other part of him, the part of him that wanted a reason to not get married, hoped that she still felt for him what he still felt for her.

**KENSI:**

It had been three years since they had severed their partnership. Deeks had gone back to LAPD and Kensi had asked to be transferred to Washington. If you asked Sam and Callen, she took the job in Washington because she needed a change. If you asked Hetty, she was running from Deeks. The cases had become harder and harder for her to deal with. The feelings she was pushing away were becoming stronger and stronger.

No one had even realized that the picture was gone, even so many years later she doesn't remember why she took it. Was it a chance at what could be, what should be or…something else. It was their unofficial wedding picture, Hetty had said. She remembers fighting the assignment; only because it came with the feelings she had been trying to hide. That week had come and gone and she found herself fighting the feelings she was denying. She hated to admit it at the time; she was falling further in love with him. She needed to get away from him, not because she didn't love him, but because she _did_. She told herself that she was protecting him by pushing him away. That's what she tells herself; if you ask anyone else, she did it because she was afraid. She was afraid to let herself love anyone else since Jack. When she found herself falling deeper for him, she did everything she could to push him away. She started fights; she pushed him away until he finally broke. She can still see the look in his eyes when she told him that their partnership was over. It was after a grueling case, a case where a soldier and his girlfriend were killed by the former's jealous ex. The case proved to be too much for them as partners. She found herself purposely pushing him away.

It wasn't until after she had moved to Washington that she had realized what she had actually done. But it was too late. He had stopped taking her calls and eventually she just gave up. She had heard from Callen that he had met someone he was head over heels for. She was happy for him, but she'd be lying if she said a part of her didn't ache knowing that it probably could have been her.

She stared at the invitation for what could have been for hours. She grabbed a beer and stared at the unopened invitation. She knew exactly what it was; Sam had warned her about it a few days earlier. How dare he invite her? What was he thinking? How would he feel if she had done the same thing? Would he stop the wedding? Did he want her to do the same thing? Would she? Of course not, she is not that person; she couldn't cause someone else that much pain. She had caused herself enough pain as it was.

As she pulled herself up from the couch, she grabbed the invitation and threw it in the garbage. She took one last look at the picture. She gave it one last look before gently kissing the picture as her tears fell onto it. She quietly said goodbye to him and to the memories. Deeks deserved to be happy, and she wouldn't dare get in the way of his happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks doesn't know what prompted him to take the case a week before his wedding. But he did and now instead of finalizing wedding plans, he was on the red-eye to Washington D.C. He wishes he could say it was because he needed a break from the wedding planning and Larissa's sisters, but he would be lying to himself.

The opportunity had presented itself to go see her and he couldn't pass it up. He needed to see her one more time, even if it was to say goodbye once and for all. He wasn't surprised that she hadn't responded to the wedding invitation, but who was he kidding. Had he been in her shoes, he probably would have done the same thing. He couldn't imagine watching her marry someone else.

The late night flight afforded him the opportunity to reflect on what had happened since the last time he had seen her. It had been nearly four years since he let her walk out of his life. He knew that it wasn't an easy decision and when she finally realized the mistake she had made, he had already decided that moving on was the best for both of them. He needed to let her go and as much as it killed him, it would be for the best.

He hadn't expected to fall for Larissa so fast, he was hurting, he knew that. She came into his life at the moment where he needed someone the most. She was there, Kensi was not. She was the total opposite of Kensi, which is what he figured he needed at the time. Larissa was a California girl born and bred; she came from money but worked hard to make a name for herself in the real estate market. There was only one problem, she wasn't Kensi. He doesn't exactly know why he proposed to her, maybe he had figured that he wasn't getting any younger or maybe he had finally given up hoping that Kensi would come back to L.A. It was too late; the wedding was to be held in less than a week.

As the wheels of the 747 touched down he felt butterflies in his stomach. He would be working with NCIS on this case and he had hoped that Kensi would be the one assigned. He walked into the NCIS office where he was promptly greeting by one of the agents. He excused himself when he caught a glimpse of her. She was still as beautiful as the day she left. He stood there and took her in. When she turned around she saw him and froze. He was actually there, standing in front of her. It wasn't a dream like before. He was there and she had nowhere to run. As she made his way towards her, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. It felt like the first time she saw him all over again, complete with weak knees and the look that takes her breathe away. He took her in his arms and held her. No words were needed because there were none to explain the feeling that took over both of them. It was as if nothing had changed.

"You look great," he told her, the words falling so effortlessly from his lips.

"Thank you, so do you. You don't look the least bit nervous." She told him.

He hadn't realized that she had mentally taken note of his wedding day during a recent conversation with Nell. She dreaded the upcoming day because it was a date that was special to her & Deeks. That was the anniversary of their first case together. He probably didn't remember, but she did.

"I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you'd be finalizing the wedding plans."

"I guess I needed to get away from the planning for a minute." He said as he looked her in the eye, wanting to tell her the actual reason he was in D.C. was for to see her. When Hetty called him to reinstate his liaison duties he nearly jumped with excitement, it was almost as if fate had intervened.

They worked late into the night comparing notes about the case. The spark that they thought had been long gone was instantly reignited. It was taking everything in him to not want to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. She was avoiding looking him in the eye. She wanted to, but knowing that he was marrying someone else in less than a week was killing her. She was supposed to be ok with this; she made her decision when she walked away. She couldn't have expected him to wait for her forever.

They spent the next three days investigating the murder of the Marine and tracking down the person responsible for it. He was leaving on a late flight that Wednesday. They still hadn't talked about what happened the night that she left L.A. They were both trying their best to avoid the confrontation.

She walked into the airport with him. They stood awkwardly in front of one another before he made his way back through security. She avoided looking at him because she couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment in his eyes. She felt the lump forming in the back of her throat. She knew that saying goodbye to him would be much harder for her to handle this time around.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Congratulations again, Deeks. I hope you and your new wife have a very long and happy marriage." She said as a tear began to fall from her eyes.

Deeks held on to her as tightly he could. He couldn't stand thinking that this would probably be the last time he ever saw her.

He looked at her and saw the hint of regret in her eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry Larissa on Saturday," he told her.

"What?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry Larissa on Saturday," he said repeating his question.

"Deeks, please don't do this now."

"Damnit Kensi, talk to me."

"Deeks go home. Go get married, live your life. Be happy with your new wife."

"DAMNIT KENSI! Stop being so damn stubborn!"

The tears began to form in her eyes, "what do you want me to say Deeks. Do you want me to tell you that I screwed up! I messed up. I never gave us a chance. You have your chance at happiness, please, just take it."

"You didn't answer my question Kensi. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry Larissa on Saturday." He said looking deep into her brown eyes.

She felt her heart break into a million pieces as the words tumbled from her lips.

"I don't have one."

She turned around and walked away knowing that she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.


End file.
